Domain Wizard
A Domain Wizard is a variant of the base Wizard class. A wizard who uses the arcane domain system (called a domain wizard) selects a specific arcane domain of spells, much like a cleric selects a pair of domains associated with his deity. A domain wizard cannot also be a specialist wizard; in exchange for the versatility given up by specializing in a domain instead of an entire school, the domain wizard casts her chosen spells with increased power. Some of the arcane domains described below have the same name as a divine domain. Regardless of any apparent similarity, these domains have no connection to one another. Class Features The domain wizard has all the standard wizard class features, except as noted below. Arcane Domain At 1st level, a domain wizard selects an arcane domain from those listed below. Once selected, the domain may never be changed. A domain wizard automatically adds each new domain spell to her list of known spells as soon as she becomes able to cast it. These spells do not count against her two new spells known per wizard level. A domain wizard casts spells from her chosen domain (regardless of whether the spell was prepared as a domain spell or a normal spell) as a caster one level higher than her normal level. This bonus applies only to the spells listed for the domain, not all spells of the school or subtype whose name matches the domain name. In some cases, an arcane domain includes spells not normally on the wizard's class spell list. These spells are treated as being on the character's class spell list (and thus she can use wands or arcane scrolls that hold those spells, or even prepare those spells in her normal wizard spell slots). Spellcasting A domain wizard prepares and casts spells like a normal wizard. However, a domain wizard gains one bonus spell per spell level, which must be filled with the spell from that level of the domain spell list (or with a lower-level domain spell that has been altered with a metamagic feat). No Prohibited Schools Unlike a specialist wizard, a domain wizard need not select any prohibited schools or domains. All wizard spells are available to her to learn. The Domains Abjuration Domain 0—resistance; 1st—shield; 2nd—resist energy; 3rd—dispel magic; 4th—remove curse; 5th—mage's private sanctum; 6th—greater dispel magic; 7th—banishment; 8th—mind blank; 9th—prismatic sphere. Antimagic Domain 0—detect magic; 1st—protection from chaos/evil/good/law; 2nd—obscure object; 3rd—dispel magic; 4th—minor globe of invulnerability; 5th—break enchantment; 6th—antimagic field; 7th—spell turning; 8th—protection from spells; 9th—mage's disjunction. Battle Domain 0—daze; 1st—true strike; 2nd—protection from arrows; 3rd—greater magic weapon; 4th—fire shield; 5th—interposing hand; 6th—transformation; 7th—power word blind; 8th—moment of prescience; 9th—time stop. Cold Domain 0—ray of frost; 1st—chill touch; 2nd—chill metal (as 2nd-level druid spell); 3rd—sleet storm; 4th—wall of ice; 5th—cone of cold; 6th—freezing sphere; 7th—delayed blast frostball (as delayed blast fireball, but deals cold damage instead of fire damage); 8th—polar ray; 9th—comet swarm (as meteor swarm, but deals cold damage instead of fire damage). Conjuration Domain 0—acid splash; 1st—mage armor; 2nd—web; 3rd—stinking cloud; 4th—summon monster IV; 5th—wall of stone; 6th—acid fog; 7th—summon monster VII; 8th—maze; 9th—gate. Divination Domain 0—detect magic; 1st—detect secret doors; 2nd—see invisibility; 3rd—arcane sight; 4th—arcane eye; 5th—prying eyes; 6th—true seeing; 7th—greater arcane sight; 8th—discern location; 9th—foresight. Enchantment Domain 0—daze; 1st—charm person; 2nd—hideous laughter; 3rd—suggestion; 4th—confusion; 5th—hold monster; 6th—greater heroism; 7th—insanity; 8th—mass charm monster; 9th—dominate monster. Evocation Domain 0—light; 1st—magic missile; 2nd—flaming sphere; 3rd—lightning bolt; 4th—shout; 5th—wall of force; 6th—forceful hand; 7th—mage's sword; 8th—telekinetic sphere; 9th—crushing hand. Fire Domain 0—flare; 1st—burning hands; 2nd—scorching ray; 3rd—fireball; 4th—wall of fire; 5th—cone of fire (as cone of cold, but deals fire damage instead of cold damage); 6th—summon monster VI (fire creatures only); 7th—delayed blast fireball; 8th—incendiary cloud; 9th—meteor swarm. Illusion Domain 0—ghost sound; 1st—disguise self; 2nd—invisibility; 3rd—major image; 4th—phantasmal killer; 5th—shadow evocation; 6th—mislead; 7th—mass invisibility; 8th—scintillating pattern; 9th—shades. Necromancy Domain 0—disrupt undead; 1st—ray of enfeeblement; 2nd—false life; 3rd—vampiric touch; 4th—fear; 5th—waves of fatigue; 6th—circle of death; 7th—control undead; 8th—horrid wilting; 9th—energy drain. Storm Domain 0—ray of frost; 1st—obscuring mist (as 1st-level cleric spell); 2nd—gust of wind; 3rd—lightning bolt; 4th—ice storm; 5th—control winds (as 5th-level druid spell); 6th—chain lightning; 7th—control weather; 8th—whirlwind (as 8th-level druid spell); 9th—storm of vengeance (as 9th-level cleric spell). Transmutation Domain 0—mage hand; 1st—expeditious retreat; 2nd—levitate; 3rd—haste; 4th—polymorph; 5th—baleful polymorph; 6th—disintegrate; 7th—reverse gravity; 8th—iron body; 9th—shapechange.